1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color information processing apparatus and a recording medium for mapping a designated color to the gamut of a printing apparatus in the event that the designated color lies outside of the gamut.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a technology has existed for mapping a designated color, which is designated by the user, to the gamut of a printing apparatus by analyzing preferences of the user, in the event that the designated color lies outside the range of the gamut (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-084932).
According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent publication No. 2005-084932, although the designated color can be mapped to the range of the gamut, the designated color is mapped only in one pattern, because such mapping is performed by analyzing preferences of the user. If a plurality of mapping processes are carried out, then since it is not easy to compare the mapping processes as to how color reproduction of the mapping processes is changed, it is necessary to repeat the mapping processes a number of times until the most suitable mapping process is selected.